


Genius, billionaire, philanthropist

by bluewyi



Series: Genius, billionaire, philanthropist [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Self-blaming, some OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewyi/pseuds/bluewyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going fine until the moment Clint collapsed in the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius, billionaire, philanthropist

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are not mine except for that one Dr. Foreman. Mistakes may be made since this work is un-beta'd and English is not my first language. Sorry for that.
> 
> FYI (for this work): Males that get tested as carriers are able to carry children.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Barton, status report.” Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD talked into his comm.

“Everything is fine. Nat is enjoying herself, Sitwell is sulking over the lost of bet between you two and both Stark and Pepper are fine. No evidence of threat.” Clint Barton aka Hawkeye aka the waiter in nice fitting suit reported. 

They were just looking out for any threat that may attack Tony and Pepper during the ball. Usually they do not need that many people for a simple mission like this and Sitwell was officially in charge of this mission, but Natasha and Clint were bored with nothing to do apart from training and sparring after their last mission more than a month ago and they volunteered for it willingly. Coulson, as the Avenger’s liaison and Hawkeye and Black Widow’s official handler got dragged into it automatically. 

Sitwell was so happy with the extra help that he had and dismissed his planned personnel as soon as he got the confirmation from Fury. The only downside to the whole mission, Phil wanted to stay in the ops centre and wanted Sitwell to be onsite for backup and support and Sitwell had a totally different idea from Phil. They solved the problem on the table with decks of cards and Sitwell ended up attending the party for backup while Phil walked into the ops car with a smug grin on his face. 

“Good. Report in 20 or as soon as you realizes any problem.” Phil just wanted everything to end nicely. He was glad that he was sitting in the car instead of smiling all the way in the ball. Sitwell should never use the cards with Captain America’s face printed on it while making the bet with him.

“Gee..merry me…” Going undercover as a waiter won’t serve as good as posing as a bartender where you get to pocket all the tips. He wanted to serve as a bartender for the tips but Tony did not like the idea of him behind the counter. Plus, Phil wanted him to be able to move around the area with ease and not raising any suspicions; thus he ended up holding platters of food all day without being able to eat any of them. 

“Hotass, marry me then. I can have the ring ready in 1 hour. Wait, scratch that, 30 minutes plus delivery if you say yes. So, yes?” Tony was not enjoying himself as much contrary to what other people thought. He had better place in mind instead of this all-smiles-are-fake ball.

“Okay, I’m being generous today and will give you 2 hours instead. I would want the ring to be specially designed and not some cheap ones you can get on the market.” Clint was flirtatious today and it was the kind of retort he would give Tony when he had the mood. They did this kind of things so often that Natasha and Phil didn’t say anything over the comm unit regarding the marriage proposal by the famous playboy billionaire Tony Stark.

“Done. It will be delivered when the party ends. By the way, I need some food, waiter.”

Clint remained silent but sent Tony a fierce glare. He hated the waiter role wholeheartedly as he walked over to Tony.

Tony just smirked; he loved this reaction from Clint even though he hated the situation they were in. However, he began to feel concern as Clint faltered. He saw Clint shook his head, trying to be alert; the platter fell on the floor and Tony found himself running towards Clint to catch him. He didn’t think of what the press would say about it on tomorrow’s newspaper; he just wanted to know what was wrong with Clint.

He managed to catch Clint and his heart clenched when he saw Clint’s closed eyes. He heard both Sitwell and Natasha told Phil what happened and rushed towards Tony to assess Clint’s condition. Tony can only hold Clint and felt worried while Natasha tried to rouse Clint. Other guests were standing around looking at them, at lost of what to do and muttered among themselves. 

Happy and Pepper cleared the way for them as Tony carried Clint out from the hall. He knew that they would help him to clear up the mess he left behind. He had no time to waste on those people; he needed to concentrate on Clint. 

=========

SHIELD would have to change its flooring as soon as Clint was wheeled out from SHIELD’s ER centre since Tony had been pacing up and down countless of times in his suits. Natasha and Sitwell stopped looking at him after his 30th round; a man/woman can only take in so much pacing.

It had been 1 hour since Clint was wheeled into ER and there was no news till now. The rest of the team had been notified and were waiting outside as well. 

It was another 30 minutes before Phil came out, equipped with information on Clint. As their handler, Phil was the only one who was able to go into the room with Clint.

“The doctors didn’t manage to find anything on the bloodwork and there was no needle puncture wound on his body. No visible wound and trauma. We are still waiting for a more detailed tox screen to come back. Currently he is on IV for fluids and has been sent into room 3. The doc will come to us when the results are back.” He did not have to wait for them to move as Tony had moved as soon as he finished his sentence.

Opening the door, Tony saw Clint, lying still on the bed. He stayed silence, walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. It was so unlike him that Natasha actually had to stop herself from getting to the chair automatically. Tony did not display his emotion easily and now, waves of worry could be felt rolling out of him from miles away. 

Clint stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Tony sat up straighter in his seat and observed Clint. Everyone huddled closer to the bed. 

“Hey, you up?”Tony asked quietly, afraid that he would startle Clint and cause him to react violently. It is really hard to predict their actions when their brain is all muddled up.

“Yup, up. What happen?” He was serving food in the ball but right now, he was lying down on a bed, probably in medical again and he had no idea how he landed there.

“You fainted, that’s what happens. What’s wrong with you?” Natasha answered him with her voice lacing with concern.

“If I know what’s wrong, I wouldn’t be asking you what happened, right? The doc? ”

“Don’t act smart. The doc is still trying to figure what happen. You sure you didn’t feel pricking or tangling or anything when you went down? Maybe smell something funny when you are passing someone? The surveillance team is still trying to filter out those that had been in contact with you for the entire time you were in the ball.” Phil, even though felt concern for Clint, still remembered to ask the important questions.

“Not that I can remember. The ball is quite boring but I can be sure that all the guests are behaving themselves. Flirting, yes; harming, not that I can sense. I just felt a bit funny lately and was a bit dizzy just now. I might be catching the cold that Pepper had last week.” Down but still professional as usual.

“I don’t think so. The results came back and all are negative. However, when we ran the final test, we found out the problem. None of us predicted this since you are not tested positive as a carrier in your medical file and your relationship status is still registered as single. But, congratulations, Agent Barton; you are currently 3 months pregnant. This kind of things may be rare but it still happens. I will officially send you a medical certificate about this, Agent Coulson. Now, we would like to check on both of them further, so I kindly ask everyone to leave the room while the examination is going on.”

Everyone was too dumbfounded by the fact that Clint was pregnant that they just left the room for the doctor’s examination without any questions. Natasha was the first one to react and pushed Tony towards the wall.

“I’ve warned you not to hurt him when both of you became fuck buddies. Look what’ve you done! If you can’t promise him a family, you don’t get him pregnant! That’s a basic rule and you broke it!” Natasha hissed. She knew that Clint wanted to have a stable life with family and kids but with what was happening currently, Clint was going to become a single parent. It was already hard for Clint to find someone suitable, working as a spy and now The Avengers; but with a kid, it would be even harder. 

“I didn’t know he is a carrier, it was not in his file! I……” 

“Nobody knows he is a carrier, even himself! You are screwing his life as we speak! You should be grateful that Earth still needs Iron Man, because I would personally make sure that nobody will be able to find your remains!” Natasha was beyond furious. She was very protective of Clint and in her heart, Clint was like the little brother she never had. People don’t just come in and screw with her family, even the ones she started to consider as family. 

Phil and Steve went into rescue with Phil coaxed Natasha to let go of Tony and Steve made sure that Tony was not harmed in the process. It was nobody’s mistake if they cooled down and thought about it. Nobody including Clint himself thought that he can get pregnant but Natasha just felt that Clint’s hope for family would be crumbling down and someone needed to be responsible. Call her biased, but it certainly would not be Clint.

Before the fight can continue, Dr. Foreman walked out from the medical room. Everyone gathered around him for the result.

“Both Agent Barton and the baby are all right. However, it is essential that he does not do any strenuous activities from now on. Light exercising is fine but no more saving the world and accepting SHIELD missions. If possible, refrain from using guns and bows. Sparring is out of question and certainly no air vent climbing. I will give him a list of healthy diets during his pregnancy and I want him to be checked out at least twice a month just for precaution. He is free for visiting now. Just don’t overwhelm him yet, I think he is still in some slight shock. Call me or one of the nurses if you need anything.”

They saw Clint sitting up on the bed, staring into space. His eyes were full of unsure and he looked exactly like a frightened puppy. When they walked in and he looked up, Phil was so sure that if it wasn’t for the fact that his Agent mind was still mainly in charge, he would engulf Clint in a big hug and tell him everything will be fine. In fact, Steve was the one who sat down on Clint’s bed and hugged him, whispering words of comfort.

“Hey. Looks like I’m gonna be out of action for some time, eh?” Clint did not know how to break the silence. It was one thing sleeping with Tony when everyone knew about it, it was another finding out that he was actually a carrier and was going to have a kid with one of the world’s well known millionaire playboy. 

“You are not going into anything until the kid is born. I want to see him/her born healthy and create havoc in the Tower.” Natasha patted Clint’s hand.

“Tony, I….” Glancing up, Clint realized that Tony was not in the room. No one realized that Tony did not follow them into the room after the doctor cleared Clint.

“I’m going to make his death slow and painful” was all written on Natasha’s face. The others felt angry at Tony for leaving at this moment. Phil was probably plotting Tony’s disappearance under that calm face of his.

“Sorry, guys. I think I need some time alone. Thanks for coming in though.” 

Clint felt dejected. It was his fault that he did not check his status carefully and they did not manage to do any protection against this. It was his fault that his baby would be raised in a single parent family. His money can support both of their lives but his baby would never know the true feeling of having a complete family.

He really wanted to say sorry to Tony for putting him through this. Tony was not supposed to have to worry about having kids with him when they slept together. This was part of the reason why they were together in the first place; Tony did not have to worry about sleeping with people who only wanted money or media exposure or asked for expensive child support for having kids from one night stands. That was what he wanted to tell Tony when he called out for Tony just now, to apologize. 

He was so into his thoughts that he did not sense the opening of the door. He was startled when he felt someone sitting on his bed, putting the arms around his waist and he was suddenly in the embrace of one Tony Stark.

“What are you thinking, hmm?” Tony mumbled into Clint’s ear.

“Tony.” Clint tried to get out from Tony’s embrace and turned around but Tony held tight. Since he could not get out from it, then he might as well enjoy the embrace while it lasts. He settled back onto Tony.

“I’m sorry. This is not supposed to happen. I will not hold you responsible for this baby. It is my fault by default. I don’t need any money from you, I have enough for both of us to use.” He better apologized first before Tony decided to start first. At least this way, he can apologize before Tony got too angry to listen to him.

“What are you talking about?” Be it a genius, Tony sometimes felt that he could not understand what Clint was thinking.

“The baby. It is my fault that the baby is here, not yours or the baby’s. I know that you do not want attachment from your relationships and this is not supposed to happen at all. I will raise the baby with my own money, I do not need any child support and I will not say a word to the press. I hope we can still work together as a team in the future.” That’s it. He and Tony were done. It would hurt less if he had not fallen in love with Tony for a long time ago and would most likely to continue to love him at foreseeable future. At least he got a parting gift this time.

“Clint,” and when Clint looked away, “look at me. I will only say this once so you better listen carefully.” When Tony sensed that Clint might still look away halfway, he cupped Clint’s face and looked at him intensely.

“The baby is never a mistake. Hell, nor do you. The mistake lies solely on the doctor that examined you and SHIELD when they took you in. They should have made you take the test every year until the result is consistent since you were sort of malnourished from all your adventures and may develop more slowly. If you want, I can sue all of them. You do know that your boyfriend is a genius billionaire right?”

“Whah?” Before Clint could give any response, Tony kissed him on the lips, short, sweet and full of love.

“I don’t need your money to raise our child; I have plenty to do that. I can raise more than 10, that is if you are willing to give me that many and we are not crazy after the first one. And Pep doesn’t kill me first. Cap and Bruce and everyone can help babysit. Agent Nanny can finally fulfill the role he is born to be, don’t you think? Sorta funny if you think how the press will react to this. T…” Tony was interrupted before he can continue.

“Wait, you want a kid with me? Why? Aren’t you been going after no-string-attached relationship, that’s why I’m perfect?” Clint was momentarily lost for a while. Things were going out of his control at the moment.

“To be honest, and you rarely hear that from Tony Stark as I am sometimes an arrogant asshole, I thought so too until I saw you collapsed during the ball. When the doc said that you are with child, yes, I was stunned but then I’m so happy after that. Imagining a little one, combi of you and me, sleeping in our arms and running around the tower causing Agent to have even worse receding of his hairline, it feels right at home. Heck, it may be there all along, just that I buried it so deep that I didn’t even realize it until that moment. Remember the ring I mentioned through the comm.? I already had it specially made for you, thought to be a Valentine’s gift, but apparently I can’t beat yours. ”

“So, if you don’t mind that it’s supposed to be a Valentine’s gift, Clint Barton, would you marry me and start a family with me?” With that, Tony pulled out a beautiful purple box with the specially made arc-reactor-intertwined-with-an-arrow ring in it and held it in front of Clint, doing that with his chest pressed tightly to Clint’s back and his arm circled Clint’s body.

“Technically, with the baby already in me, I think we are classified as a family by now. Just a word of advice, Valentine’s gift or not, this ring is so not going off. Be prepared to lose the playboy part in your “genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist” crap.” Grinning, Clint looked at the ring Tony put on his finger.

“I would have another one made and sent to us ASAP. Matching rings and all. I’ll get a necklace for you to hang the ring when you are in the field. How does that sound?”

“Perfect. Since I’m will be off-range and off-heavy duty, the ring can stay on longer. We should really stop swearing, I heard it’s not good for the baby.”

“I heard that too, I should ask Jarvis to search and buy some child-rearing information stuffs, huh? Didn’t want to go panic in my suit or anything when the kid arrives or creates chaos and some pregnancy nutrition stuffs too to make sure that both of you are fine.” Tony was making notes on his StarkPhone now.

“He was sooooo going to be a good daddy.” Clint’s heart swelled with love and pride at the thought of that. 

“All done, Jarvis will take care of the rest. Sleep a bit for now before you are officially released? Natasha was so furious at me just now that she almost kill me, so God help me, when we see her later, please spare me from her wrath? She won’t be that bad to intimidate you when you are with child.”

“Sleep with me? Nat won’t have any problem with you after she sees my ring. Just ask Jarvis to record down everything when we tell them. I want to see their faces again and again. It will be fun.” Pregnant or not, Clint Barton is still Clint Barton, mischievous and looking for fun.

“Just so you know, the “playboy” part was already gone the moment I saw you in the restaurant for our first date.” 

“Just so you know, I never thought that was a date since I was a replacement for Pepper, so you still owe me one.”

“I’m a billionaire, it is hardly a problem.”

“It will be when I want it to be all home-cooked by you. Just you and not Bruce or Steve or anyone. ”

“You won’t be so bad to see me burn the kitchen. That’s your domain after all and you know you love it. Hush and sleep before those unromantic guys barge into the room. We can talk about this later when we are in our penthouse.”

Lying down on the bed with Clint wrapped in his arms, Tony never felt so satisfied in his life.


End file.
